


Slow down

by broken_fannibal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Alec Lightwood, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Magnus Bane, magnus is horny on main, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Magnus leaned over the back of the armchair and slid his hands down Alec’s chest.Alec smiled. “What is it?”“I was just thinking... I’ve been putting up complex wards all day. You’re home. And I could use some... distraction.” He grinned at the last word and waggled his eyebrows.Alec blushed a little. “O-Oh. Do you have something in mind?” He put his phone down on the table.Magnus straddled Alec’s lap. “Tie me up. Touch me. Don’t be afraid to get a little rough.”





	Slow down

That afternoon Magnus came home from a job, it hadn’t been too exhausting but he needed some distraction. He felt arousal pool in his gut when he saw Alec was home.

He went to Alec to greet him, leaned over the back of the armchair and slid his hands down Alec’s chest.

Alec smiled. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking... I’ve been putting up complex wards all day. You’re home. And I could use some... distraction.” He grinned at the last word and waggled his eyebrows.

Alec blushed a little. “O-Oh. Do you have something in mind?” He put his phone down on the table.

Magnus rounded the armchair and straddled Alec’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. “Tie me up. Touch me. Don’t be afraid to get a little rough.” He slid his hands from Alec’s chest up to his shoulders.

Alec took a shaking breath. He felt hot all over, his hands tingled with the need to touch Magnus. He looked up at him. “How do you want me to... tie you up?”

Magnus sighed softly, he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Alec. “Thank you.” He conjured a slim strip of fabric.

It looked expensive, Alec thought.

Magnus held it out to him. “My wrists.”

Alec nodded and pushed Magnus arms behind his back. He leaned in to wrap the ribbon around his boyfriend’s wrists. He tied it into a bow, it wasn’t tight yet but enough to restrict Magnus movements.

Magnus smiled and sighed.

Alec leaned back and watched him for a while, then he reached out and started rubbing Magnus’ thighs. His hands wandered up to his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles over Magnus´ hip bones.

Magnus had his eyes closed, he focused on Alec’s touch, the feeling of it all without knowing what would happen next.

Hands slid up his ribcage to his shoulders. His face was cupped in strong hands and pulled down for a kiss.

He sighed into Alec’s mouth.

Alec rolled his lower lip between his teeth and Magnus couldn’t suppress a groan at the dull pain that blossomed. Hands slid down his arms, to where his wrists were tied. The ribbon was opened, then replaced by a tighter knot. The fabric now pressed against Magnus skin, not hurting too much but a pressure strong enough to make clear he could not move his hands.

Magnus gave a strangled groan at the realisation.

Alec leaned in and placed kisses on Magnus´ exposed neck. Just above the collar of his shirt he bit down and sucked at the skin caught between his teeth. He could feel Magnus twitch, another moan escaped him.

Magnus tilted his head back.

Alec brought one hand up the back of his neck and held him there while he continued to lick, bite and suck at Magnus´ throat. His other hand slid down to Magnus’ thigh, he slid inwards closer to where he knew he’d find Magnus hard.

A choked whine escaped Magnus. His hips bucked forward, seeking friction, touch, anything.

Alec teased him a little longer, his hips rolled non stop now while little whimpers and moans filled the air.

Alec quickly moved both his hands down to Magnus´ ass, gripped him and pulled him close.

Magnus fell against Alec body, his groin suddenly pressed against Alec’s.

He gave a choked gasp and pressed his head against Alec’s shoulder. His hips began to roll forward again, setting up a rhythm and this time Alec let him grind against him. His hands trailed over Magnus hips to his thighs, stroking them again.

Magnus moans grew more and more desperate. It wasn’t enough.

Alec rewarded him by rolling his hips up just once, the friction bringing them both so close. He could feel Magnus hot skin against his thighs through the light fabric of his pants. It was tempting to make him step back now and take them off. Another time maybe.

He licked his lips and leaned in to whisper into Magnus´ ear. “Do you want to come?”

“Ah!” Magnus cried out. His hips bucking up of their own accord. He gave a small nod.

Alec grinned, gripped his hips tight and pulled them against his own. Their hard cocks pressed together through the fabric of their pants. It was a wonderful friction.

Magnus´ moans got louder. The sounds that escaped his mouth were beyond his control.

Alec leaned in and started biting and sucking at Magnus´ neck again.

That did it. That drove him over the edge. Magnus crashed against Alec’s body while he rode out his orgasm. Alec came shortly after, grinding Magnus´ hips against his own.

They sat there, panting for a good minute. Both catching their breath.

Alec slid his hands up Magnus´ back and pulled him closer. He caressed him and held him.

No words were said for a long time.

When Magnus´ breath had calmed and he moved again, Alec reached down to untie his hands. The ribbon fell to the floor.

Magnus slowly raised his hands and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulder. “We should go take a shower.” his voice was rough. “Or at least clean up in some way.”

Alec hummed. “I need to take a shower today, anyway.”

Magnus slid off Alec’s lap. His knees buckled when he stood. He instinctively reached for Alec.

Alec smiled at that. He wrapped an arm around Magnus back and together they walked to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
